


Operation: Make Pearl Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl is mourning over Rose and Steven tries to cheer her up.





	Operation: Make Pearl Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've posted on here but I hope it's still good! Quality over quantity and all that

Steven looked over at Pearl who was still sighing to herself. She had been sitting on the couch looking out of the window for hours now. He thought that she would get bored of looking at the beach by now especially since she had seen that same view for thousands of years.

“Pearl?” He called from the kitchen. He had begun to pour himself a cup of juice but he had forgotten what he was doing because of his concern for his friend.

She didn't reply and anxiety made his stomach twist. There really was something wrong. Was it about… Rose?

He walked over cautiously and sat down next to her. “Pearl? What's up?”

“Steven…”

He waited patiently for her to continue. When she didn't say anything more, he tentatively placed a hand on hers that was resting on the couch beside her. She looked up and smiled at the boy. He was just worried about her…

“I'm sorry. I've been preoccupied lately.”

“It’s about Mom, right?”

Pearl stiffened. “Ah, yes. Rose.”

“I know you miss her a lot… But she's still here. Kind of. She's part of me. So I guess she's here too.” Steven didn't really know where he was going with this but he hoped it would help.

Surprisingly, Pearl smiled again and laughed. “She's gone, Steven. She sacrificed herself for you. But I know you're just trying to make me feel better so thank you.”

Steven smiled. “It’s what I do.”

“You remind me so much of her.”

Steven hesitated, thinking carefully of how to reply to that. “Uh, is that good?”

She nodded. “Yes. Very.”

“Well…” Steven shifted awkwardly. “Want some juice?”

Pearl chuckled. “You know I don't like juice, Steven.”

Steven laughed. “Oh, right. I forget you don't like food.”

“Thank you for offering anyway.”

There was a sudden knock at the door. Well, not really. It was more like a thud. Steven and Pearl turned towards the door, confused but then-

“Lion!”

“Don't let that thing into-”

“It’s okay, Pearl. He won't bite.” Steven giggled as Lion stepped over the doorway and nuzzled him in the neck.

“It’s not that,” Pearl huffed. “I don't want his dirty paws all over this house. I only just finished cleaning all of Amethyst’s mess.”

“He won't be here for long, I promise. But I have an idea!” He raised a finger, suddenly feeling excited. “Wait a sec!”

Steven took a deep breath and dived into Lion’s mane.

Pearl was unfazed. The first time he had done this, she was confused and she would have worried if he was gone for long but thankfully, he was only in there for a few seconds. 

Steven reappeared carrying a pink scabbard.

Pearl gave a quiet gasp and she teared up. “Rose's sword.”

“Yep! I thought you'd like to keep it for a bit.”

He handed it to her and she held it with shaky hands.

“T-thank you so much, Steven.”

“Anything for my favorite Pearl!”

Pearl smirked, waving her hand in mock embarrassment. “Oh, stop!”

“Well, I was gonna say my favorite gem but I think Garnet is my favorite so…”

Her smile suddenly vanished. “Oh. Well, uh, thanks, Steven.”

“Only joking!!” He laughed, nudging the air. He wasn't really but he wouldn't tell Pearl that. He loved her but she was a close second, joined with Amethyst. 

Pearl stared at the sword for a while with misty eyes and a smile on her face. 

Steven left her to it after shutting Lion outside. He smiled to himself. 

Operation “Make Pearl Happy” accomplished!


End file.
